


Best Birthday Ever

by nanjatte



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i suck at this) Sho thinks this is the best birthday he ever had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

  
_ “ _ _ Here, i got free specs from my work today, i guess it will suits you well _ _ ” Sho said approaching the younger. _

_“_ _Eh? this is for me? Thank you so much Sho-chan! but, my eyes is still in good condition, why did you think this will suit me well?_ _” Nino received the present happily but still confused._  
_“_ _I know that you always spend your time in gaming, i don’t want my best friend suffer from any eye sickness because of the monitor’s radiations_ _” said him embracing Nino’s shoulders._  
_“_ _aw, Sho-chan, you don’t have to. you know i can take care of myself. but thanks for this, i will treasure it_ _” Nino smiling so bright towards to older man, but he didn’t realize Sho’s eartip was already deep red._  
  
===================================  
  
Entering the New Year, Arashi is still busy as hell. They have to promote many of their shows and even dramas.  
  
But those are not stopping Nino from thinking heavily about _a surprise_ he wants to give to Sho since his birthday is coming very closely.  
  
One day, after their rehearsal for Nagoya concert, Nino is rushing to the green room and changed quickly so he can go home as soon as possible.  
  
Seeing this, Sho has become curious about his best friend’s actions. Before, in rehearsal Nino seemed distracted, less concentrate. Therefore, he’s now following Nino’s footsteps to the parking lot.  
  
“hey, what’s got into you?” Sho says approaching the younger one.  
  
“Eh? What do you mean?” Nino is startled by the sudden question and trying hard to hide his blushing. himself is confused why he must blushing by Sho’s words?  
  
“well, you were rushing to green room, and i saw you half running to your car, what’s up? Did something happen?”  
  
“uh.. no, it’s nothing, it’s just i want to go home soon, he-he..” says Nino nervously.  
  
“oh, okay then, you know you can tell me everything right? When something goes wrong you can tell me, Nino. I’m your best friend after all?” Sho now is seriously worried about his friend.  
  
“i know Sho-chan, thank you. _Jyaa, mata ashita ne!_ ” Nino is so happy hearing that, now he’s waving to his best friend and left the building.  
  
===================================  
  
On the road, Nino feels a little guilty lied to Sho. The truth is, he’s rushing because he wants to go shopping for Sho’s birthday present. He’s afraid he won’t have much time if he didn’t buy something today, since their schedule is so tight.  
  
About thirty minutes long he has been wondering a mall, and still can’t find a fine gift for Sho. Now he’s entering his panic phase. _oh no, what should i give him? i want to make him happy.._  
  
Maybe if he calls for help, he would find a nice gift, but it means it’s not originally from himself he thought.  
and with that, he just continue walking down to every shop, then it hits him, _maybe a notes will be nice, he writes down his past activities lately doesn’t he?_  
  
then he rushes to a bookstore, choosing a notebook that will suit the older man perfectly.  
  
===================================  
  
At his apartment Sho is still thinking about Nino, he’s wondering why. Maybe he’s just worried about him, what if something seriously happen and Nino is trying to hide it from him?  
  
it’s about time to sleep, because he got another job to do at early morning, but his head and heart won’t let him sleep, he keeps thinking about Nino.  
  
_oh god, what the hell happen to me, Nino is fine! he’s a grown up, he can take care of himself! stop worrying!_  
  
it’s morning and Sho wakes up fast eat breakfast and rushes outside to his car, his manager already waiting inside.  
  
“It’s not usual Sho-san, you’re late?” his manager asks after the car walks through the road.  
“well, i got a lot of thing in mind last night, it’s particularly important though, i’m fine” Sho says smiling to his manager to reassure him.  
“okay then, i just hope you will do your best at today’s job, don’t make the things you said earlier disturb your concentration” warns the manager.  
“hahaha, i got it, got it”.  
  
==================================  
  
The next day on their rehearsal for Nagoya concert.  
  
Nino is almost skipping to the green room because his mission is accomplished, and he just need to give the present to Sho.  
arrive there, all the members already busy with their own stuff.  
Aiba is concentrating on his script for his new drama.  
Ohno is staring at his cellphone, reading seriously about weather report, maybe deciding which days is best to go fishing.  
Jun is reading a piece of paper, ah! it’s the concert stage design, he probably got a new idea to do in their concert.  
and there’s Sho, reading newspaper as always to get update about everything around him. just seeing that Nino’s heart just skipped, he wonders why, Sho is just reading a newspaper for sakes!  
he quickly pick a seat next to Jun, he thinks maybe sometimes he could help him to arrange their concert.  
  
Unconsciously Sho looks at Nino, who just arrived at the green room, and took a seat near Jun. _He doesn’t usually sits next to him? why today?_  
by that he continues to read the newspaper but his head is full of question why Nino sits beside Jun.  
  
a few minutes later, a staff called them to get ready. and all five stand up, take their own microphones then walks to rehearsal room.  
  
suddenly, Sho approaches Nino,  
“it’s rare to see you take a seat beside Jun?”  
“oh, it is rare indeed, i just thought i could help him on deciding concerts features, i’m still an arashi member after all” said Nino laughing  
“yeah, you got the point there” says Sho somehow a little disappointed(?)  
“come on Sho-chan, they’re waiting for us” Nino’s grabbing Sho’s hand without himself realize, Sho just got a reddish face.  
  
====================================  
  
it’s January 11th, and first day of Nagoya concert has ended. all the arashi members go to the green room and preparing to go home.  
  
_i have to wrap the present tonight, i still have job tomorrow_ Nino thinks.  
  
as Sho has expected, Nino is once again the fastest one that done and go home with his manager. the arashi member haven’t seen each other in the same work, tonight concert was their first job in this year together. Sho is still worry about his Nino, _wait, he’s not_ my Nino _for sakes! he’s my best friend, and i’m worried as a friend._ he got a little blush on his cheeks, Aiba notices..  
“oi Sho-chan, what have you been thinking? your cheeks are going red. _masaka_...”  
“what?! NO! oh my gosh, Aiba-chan, it’s not like what you think. i just.. er, maybe the room just got a little hotter for me” Sho defences himself, feeling embarrassed to admit he’s thinking about Nino.  
“haha, _wakatta wakatta_ , you don’t have to raise your voice _majide_...” and with that, Aiba and the rest go home with their own cars.  
  
========================================  
  
at last the tour ended. all the arashi member go to the green room each with happy faces. they’ve done once more a tour that made all the fans happy. they really thankful that even now they could do a concert, this year also they will do another Arafes.  
  
it’s time to go home, every arashi member is preparing their stuffs to go back to tokyo, to their own apartments.  
  
_omg less than two weeks is his birthday,_ doushiyou _? i only got a agenda and maybe a birthday cake, i hope this is alright_  
  
and so, with that wish, Nino go home like the others.  
  
========================================  
  
unexpectedly today is the day when the snow comes.  
not just a little snow, but quite a lot even when people who take bus must take a stop to walk more.  
today is also Monday, means it’s work time for our newscaster, Sho.  
  
_uwaaah~_ kitsui na kyou ne _~ but i have to do this with the same spirit when we do concert ne!_  
  
just when Sho is ready to go to the shooting place, his phone vibrates, a mail!  
  
- **Hey, Sho-chan, today is snowing heavily, be careful ne, today is zero shooting right? ganbatte^^**  
  
his heart is skipping lightly when reading the mail, more of it, it’s from Nino. he now wonder, it’s rare for Nino to mail him. maybe he’s just bored, no new game to be played. or.. he actually cares... _naaaah~ of course he cares, as a friend ne?_ Sho thinks, denying all his fantasies about Nino is care in another way.  
  
the shooting goes smoothly, and it’s time for him to go home. but before that, he wants to reply Nino’s mail.  
  
- **sou da yo, it’s cold >_< but the shooting went well, thank you so much for your mail, i really appreciate it :) it’s rare for you to mail me? did something happen?**  
  
waiting for Nino’s reply, Sho decides to go inside the car ready to go back.  
when he arrived, Nino’s mail also,  
- **haha, i knew you would ask that. it’s nothing sho-chan, i just got bored, i finished a game you know, you should play a game with me sometimes, we don’t play together lately ne? since last year we’re so busy XD**  
  
he sense a lonely feeling in the mail, maybe Nino’s feeling lonely lately, that’s why he always got this different expression every time they’re in green room.  
  
- **ah! since you mention that, i remember i have no work next week, 22nd or 23rd is a fine day for me to play a game with you Nino~**  
  
a little did Sho know, Nino in the other side is surprisingly happy, he even almost fall from the chair he’s been playing while exchanging mails with him.  
  
_wow i didn’t expect this, this turn out to be awesome, wait? why am i so happy about this? he’s been here before, it’s not a special event or something_ mou _~_  
  
- **yay!! lucky me, those days i don’t have jobs too.. we’re so meant to be ne sho-chan hahahah XD okay then i’ll wait for you in 22nd ne!**  
  
Sho is once again blushing just with his mail this time.  
  
- **ne~ haha, okay, see you next week then. oyasumi~**  
  
- **oyasumi sho-chan ^^**  
  
============================================  
  
on the promised day..  
  
(ding dong)  
  
about 6 P.M Sho arrives at Nino’s apartment, ringing the doorbell.  
meanwhile Nino is currently in bath, so he mailed Sho  
- **the door is not locked, just open it and get in^^**  
  
Sho read the mail shocked, and try to open the door, seems Nino is not lying, he’s worry now, how can Nino is so careless like this? Even he knew Sho would come, why he doesn’t lock the door?!  
  
now Sho’s waiting at the living room, placing the beer and some snacks he brought for accompany them while they play games.  
minutes later, Nino is coming out from the bathroom only wrapped his lower part by white towel and his hair is still wet.  
“oi Sho-chan! you came early ne~ i thought it’ll be around 8 haha ..” said Nino approaching Sho.  
“hey Nino! ah~ i’m sorry i didn’t inform you earlier, i got job tomorrow, so i need to play game early hehe..” Sho said while taking glance at his band member nervously smile while thinking _oh god why so hot?!_  
“nah~ no need to say sorry, okay i’ll change first, you can prepare the console, which game we’ll be playing it’s up to you.” then Nino is rushing to his bedroom leaving Sho busying himself preparing the game.  
  
the boys had so much fun that night, well Sho had much more fun actually. he even can’t explain how happy he is. he’s so happy can enjoy the time just playing games, chatting, eating snacks while drinking beer with his best friend.  
it’s been a long time they don’t play only two of them. Sho missed his Nino. _what?! no! no brain! he’s not my Nino, god, i think i’m going insane._  
  
“what’s wrong Sho-chan?” Nino suddenly ask, makes Sho woke up in reality.  
“eh? nothing’s wrong...?” Sho give him reassuring smile.  
“ah _soukka_ , i think this game is not that hard, just a while ago you put a confused expression and scratching your head, haha” Nino answered laughing hard while remembering Sho’s last expression. Sho couldn’t help laughing too, he’s so happy to see Nino smiles like this.  
  
“eh? already?” Sho surprised when looking at his watch.  
“need to go home now Sho-chan?” the other ask, slightly sad, but try hard not to make the other man see.  
“yeah, i’m really sorry Nino, i can’t stay any longer, i need to wake up early tomorrow. but i really had fun tonight, thank you so much.” said the older while preparing to go home.  
Nino and Sho already at the door, just before Sho leave,  
“no Sho-chan, thank you, it’s been so long for me play games with a friend, especially my best friend, so by coming here, thank you so much.” Nino said with a soft smile, then giving Sho a warm hug before the man take a leave.  
Sho unconsciously reply the hug by tighten it then whisper “ _i miss you so much lately.._ ”  
“eh? what did you say?” ask Nino releasing the hug.  
“ah _nandemonai._ okay, i’ll take my leave, good night Nino” Sho said waving the younger goodbye.  
  
========================================  
  
the next day Nino wakes up he realized that he hasn’t order a birthday cake for Sho, and the day is already 24th of January, few hours to his best friend’s birthday.  
so he rushes to the cake store and choose a cute cake that has small pieces of strawberry on it and sprinkles of cheese.  
after bought the cake he goes back to his apartment, ready to preparing the gift, the cake, and of course his outfit to surprise Sho tonight.  
since it’s so rare for him to do like preparing outfit, he consumes so much time just to choose the right one.  
at the end he choose to wear a simple shirt on top of it he will wear a warm vest since it’s still winter and of course a jacket to make the occasion more special. for the bottom he thinks it’s better just wearing a jean pants for the casual feel.  
after arranging what to wear, he then thinks _wow_ sugokunai _? i’m doing this just for Sho-chan’s birthday, omg what’s wrong with me, hmm maybe it’s because i owe him so much? or...? no, you won’t dare think such thing Ninomiya Kazunari!!_  
  
=========================================  
  
few hours to go to his birthday, and he just got back from his work.  
his body is tired, but he decided to take a shower to refresh himself.  
  
after that he changes to his pajamas, prepare to go to sleep, but before that he takes the script book for his continued role of a doctor in Kamisama no Karute.  
before he realized the clock hits 12 AM and so his birthday, not long after his mobile phone vibrates about 3 times in a row, so he take a look at it, mails coming...  
  
**from: Aiba-chan**  
**subject: happy birthday**  
**happy birthday Sho-chan!!!! i wish you all the best ne~**  
**ganbatte for your role in kami-karu :P**  
  
**from: Satoshi-kun**  
**subject: tanjoubi omedetou**  
**hi Sho-kun, tanjoubi omedetou! i hope we could do fishing together again ne~**  
**then i’ll present to you a big fish for your gift fufufu~**  
  
**from: Matsujun**  
**subject: -**  
**konbanwa Sho-san, happy birthday ne~**  
**wish you best for your job as newscaster and your role in kamisama no karute ^^**  
  
he reads those three mails and can’t stop smiling, he really wish could celebrate his birthday with his best buddies, all arashi members. but then, he wonders, where’s Nino’s? can’t be the younger forget his birthday of course?  
after thinking any possibilities, suddenly his door bell rings.  
_who is visiting me at this hour?_  
  
then, when he opens the door someone is singing a birthday song, while bringing a little cake and something wrapped up.  
“happy birthday Sho-chan, happy birthday Sho-chan, happy birthday dear Sho-chan, happy birthday to you” sings Nino while holding the cold air surrounding him.  
“omg Nino, i.. i.. don’t know what to say...” Sho is so happy, he’s smiling so bright but can’t bring up any words.  
“well, a good start is to say _please come in_ , because is freaking cold out here haha” Nino is still a brat indeed.  
“oh, of course, come in, it’s rare for you to make a surprise you know, i thought you forgot my birthday since everyone has sent their birthday mails for me” Sho closing the door after Nino got in, and pointing to the dining room so they could eat the cake together.  
  
“i’m sorry the cake is so small, and the gift is nothing just a note, i remember when we shoot shiyagare you told that you writes your past activities ne? so i thought a note would be nice” said Nino while put the cake on the table and giving the present to Sho.  
“thank you so much Nino for doing this to me, i’m sure i will use your present well, and writes my memories here, thank you so much” Sho said giving the other a tight hug  
Nino surprised about this sudden action so he just smile and reply the hug.  
  
breaking the hug, Sho told Nino to sit at the dining table then himself take a sit in front of Nino so they could face each other.  
they cut the cake, then eats it with happy feel, especially Sho. he’s very grateful to have a friend like Nino.  
they talk about many things that night, and of course joking so much just like when they on stage in concerts, but while talking Nino doesn’t realize a cream hanging in his lips’ corner.  
“Nino, i know the cake is so delicious, but your skin doesn’t have to eat it literally haha”  
“eh? what do you mean?”  
“you have cream over here” Sho reaches Nino’s lips and wiped out the cream with his thumb.  
now Nino is blushing so much because even Sho could notice it in the dining room’s dim light.  
“nino? are you okay? your cheeks are so red” Sho teases  
“well i’m not okay, it’s so embarrassing Sho-chan! you don’t have to did that thing earlier” Nino pouts  
“haha i’m sorry okay, it’s just you’re so damn cute, makes me wanna kiss you!-”  
both freeze at the sudden confession  
“sorry, i didn’t mean to do that, i mean …. i just.. err...” Sho is trying to find a good explanation  
“no need to be sorry Sho-chan, it’s your birthday, if you wanna do it then it’s okay, it’s just a kiss anyway..” Nino took it casually  
“eh? i’m sorry? you mean.. ”  
“well, if you wish to kiss me then go ahead, just this once i make your wish come true” Nino said  
“wow, you’re doing so much for me today Nino, and i happily accept it. hmm, are you ready?”  
“haha Sho-chan, when you wanna kiss someone, don’t ask them if--”  
Nino hasn’t finished his words, yet Sho’s lips already touches his so tenderly, he then reply the kiss.  
minutes later their lips already battling for domination but not long after Nino is out of breath so he must break the kiss.  
“wow Sho-chan, i didn’t know you’re such a good kisser” Nino still panting.  
“well, i didn’t know either until you told me just now” Sho said, lips still swollen because of the kiss.  
“ok now, since your wish has come true, i need to go home now, it’s late and looks like snow’s coming”  
“hmm.. nino, can i get a second wish?” Sho asks blushing trying not to look at Nino’s beautiful eyes that he just realized after the kiss  
“eh? okay then, it’s still 25th of january right? haha”  
“thank you Nino~ so, can you sleep with me tonight?”  
“ok--- WHAT?!”  
“sleep? together? look, i’m not gonna do anything weird i promise, we’re just gonna cuddle there please~ i just miss my best friend okay?” Sho pleads with his best puppy eyes  
“okay okay, you’re lucky it’s your birthday...”  
“yes! okay now off to bed!” Sho says taking Nino’s hand tugging him to his bedroom  
“woah, not so fast Sho-chan, i need to change my clothes first, no way i’m gonna sleep with this nice outfit let me borrow yours so i could change in the bathroom”  
“no need my dear Nino, you can change in my room, we usually take bath together for sakes, why do you need to be embarrassed about changing clothes in front if me? haha” Sho smiling in victory because tonight he can have Nino for himself.  
Sho continues “and maybe we could continue our kiss before, i still can’t feel right you know, i’m gonna taste those lips until i got it right, okay Nino? haha”  
“what?! Sho-chan! you promised we ONLY sleep, there’s no such thing as continuing what we did before?!”  
“Nino, the kiss is still one of my wish deshou? haha”  
“damn, no, Sho-chan, nooooo~”   
Sho then locked his bedroom, he really thinks _THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER_

**A/N** : i know this fic is weird, forgive me  >_< maybe i'll got better for my next fic, and comment please :) i like to hear your opinion about my first fic :)


End file.
